


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by LadyofStories



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mature For Richie's Trashmouth, Mild Angst, No Porn Here Fam, Same-Sex Marriage, Soft reddie, Wedding Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofStories/pseuds/LadyofStories
Summary: Richie and Eddie get married and Richie reflects on some of the past they had shared. Is there any more which needs to be said?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love writing about weddings. Some art made me absolutely soft and inspired me to rewrite a work I was in the process of producing.

June, 2019. Los Angeles, California.

It was absolutely nerve wracking for Richie. He paced around his dressing room while Stan stood aside and watched. His mind was running a million miles an hour. Richie couldn’t do this, he couldn’t go out there. He didn’t realize that he actually was pacing and muttering to himself until Stan was stopping him in his tracks and taking him by the shoulders. “Hey.” Richie locked eyes with him, unblinking. Stan’s voice was soft, reassuring. “Everything is going to be fine, Rich.” He didn’t believe that. How could he believe that? How did Stan know? “How could you know that?” Richie vocalized the question. “Because I’ve been there. It’s scary as shit. Stop trying to think of all of the worst possible scenarios or negative thoughts. You are worth it, and he knew that when he said yes. He wouldn’t have said yes if he didn’t think you were it for him.” Richie chuckled weakly and offered a smile, directed at Stan. “I think I’m going to puke,” he said. “Try not to puke in his mouth. Just be wonderfully you and it will be perfect.”

Richie nodded and swallowed hard. He could still remember that day. When Eddie said yes to his proposal for marriage. They didn’t jump right into engagement, despite already having waited so long. Richie wanted it to be the perfect moment. Every moment felt like that as long as he had been with Eddie, but he knew that he had to wait for the moment. When it just clicked.

_A year ago._

_May, 2017. Chicago._

_Richie was backstage, waiting to be called on for his show. He had a small velvet box in his jacket pocket and a bright smile on his face. The man had a plan to execute for the night, and he wasn’t going to miss the chance. An unknowing Edward Kaspbrak approached him before he had to go on and gave him a peck on the lips for good luck. “Go get ‘em, trashmouth,” he fondly sent him off. “Welcome to the stage, Richie Tozier!” Cheers and applause erupted, reaching them where they stood. Richie winked at Eddie who smiled back, then stepped onto the stage. Eddie remained off to the side, observing from the sidelines as Richie lit up on the stage._

_“Chicago! Oh my god, I haven’t been here in so long! Holy shit, some of you still come to these shows? I thought after at least the 5th show, you would all be reasonable and never come back.” There was some laughter there, causing for Richie to beam. He went on to make jokes about the city, pop culture, recent events in his life, etc. The show went on until Richie was coming up on the closing bit. Eddie was soaking in every minute of it. Richie knew he wasn’t going anywhere. It was his time to shine._

_“So, as you all know, my boyfriend and I are both almost forty-one years old together. His birthday is later in the year, after all. I’ve been in love with this asshole for 28 years now and we’ve been together for almost a full year. I’ve known him for a long time, since youth. I always told shit jokes about how I fucked his mother when in reality I wanted to fuck him. I was a gay kid though, and I didn’t know how those weird fucking things called clitorises or vaginas actually worked, but I said a lot of bullshit about it. I pretended like I had ascended from loser-dom into essentially being a god in loser world by not being a virgin. The truth was that the only lover in my life at the time was my right hand and lotion with some Christian Slater for material. Sometimes our olive oil would be a substitute for the lotion. Sorry, ma. Speaking of this handsome man who has dealt with my shit, I want to bring him out here.”_

_Richie listened to the cheers as he headed towards Eddie who became visibly surprised. He brought his hands up in a gesture to say, “absolutely not”, but he didn’t put up resistance when Richie took his hand and led him under the spotlights. “Are you ready to be the subject of my harassment, honeybunch?” Richie spoke into the mic, staring directly into the audience after sparing Eddie a glance. He moved the mic in his direction to speak into. “No, but I’m already here, so it makes no difference,” Eddie replied, earning laughter from the crowd. Richie brought the microphone back to himself, turning towards Eddie. “That sounds like the exact same line you used last night when I asked you if you were in the mood.” Eddie was next to speak, “I was trying to sleep and you woke me up just to ask me if I was up for sex.” Richie just stared at Eddie as more laughter was brought on, the laughter only growing in volume at the intense stare as Richie brought the mic slowly to his own face, blinking his eyes in clearly false disbelief. “You damn well were not asleep and you know it. Don’t bullshit me, motherfucker.”_

_Eddie took the mic from Richie and stared up at him with a raised brow. “So, what exactly am I doing out here again? Did you need help with your jokes or is there something more?” Richie took the microphone back and stared directly into Eddie’s eyes. Brown eyes sparkled with stage lights caught in them. Richie could make out every single fleck of the caught lighting in his eyes. They were beautiful, like a star lit sky. Those eyes melted his heart all over again, especially with those swimming emotions of his. “Eddie,” Richie began, finding the words he needed to get to his point. “I have loved you ever since we were thirteen. I made jokes, acted out the shittiest impressions that you totally loved, shared a hammock with you while we read comics and pretended to hate it when we actually really liked it, grew up alongside you and watched you become a man. I did stupid shit with you, but it was all worth it. I got to see you smile, laugh, and much more. I know what a night sky looks like when it reflects in your eyes, how moonlight appears when you are standing in it, making your skin look all the more milky. I have experienced so many things with you that I never want to ever forget, have seen so much that I hope to bring to my grave. That dumb dance you sometimes do, your cheesy singing, the way you can get absorbed in something, how I can wake up to you all tangled and wrapped around me.” Richie gained a fond smile on his face and his own brown eyes were filled with so much love. So much admiration. “You are everything I’ve wanted and more. I want to keep seeing the silly shit you do, finding my clothes all neatly folded in my drawers because of your crazy cleaning necessities, waking up to your peaceful face just mere inches from mine, the overloaded and overly organized medical supplies we have, and just all things you. I want you forever and always and that is why I wanted to ask,” Richie dropped down onto one knee on the stage and pulled out a velvet box as those thin lips which had pressed into a firm line tried and failed to remain in locked expression, wobbling as those sad puppy dog eyes filled with tears, “Eddie Kaspbrak, will you make me the happiest trashmouth and marry me?”_

_Eddie broke at the question, bringing his hands to his face to cover his nose and mouth, leaving the tears out in the open. His face took on a red tint with warmth as hot tears spilled. “What’s the answer gonna be, Eds?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded, pulling his hands away. “Yes,” he sobbed out, “Fucking yes.” There was an explosion of cheering as Richie quickly rose to draw Eddie into a deep kiss. When he pulled back, he took the ring out and slid it on Eddie’s hand. Richie brought Eddie into a tight embrace with one arm, raising the microphone back to his mouth. “He said yes!” People were standing up and applauding for the newly engaged couple. “Thank you so much for being here tonight, Chicago! Good night!”_

Present day.

Richie adjusted his bowtie and straightened out his suit and smiled at Stan. “I’m absolutely ready for this,” he told him. Stan was proud, seeing Richie not as pale as before. “Let’s go get out there.” And so they did. They set off for the arch, as was practiced a dozen times, each time making him more and more nervous. He didn’t want to mess up a single thing, but he knew Eddie wouldn’t really care that much. It was Richie after all who he decided to marry. Richie crossed the sand and passed by friends and other gatherers for the event, listening to the waves tumbling over each other and the ocean climbing along the Californian sand. While there was the smaller audience gathered at the wedding in the seats, there were still others who came because of Richie’s one post to Twitter about his wedding. The beach was packed, and it wasn’t for the beach itself. The first thing he had said when he noticed the mob of fans was, “Damn, I feel like this is the royal wedding more than it is some stand-up comedian marrying his gay ass fiance.” His comment drew sudden laughter from Stan beside him, his best man. “It probably just means something more to them than you think. Maybe many of your fans are part of the community.”

Richie remained quiet when he saw Eddie coming up on the aisle. At his side was none other than Bill, ready to give him away. Behind Eddie followed Beverly and a few other girls who he worked with as a veterinarian and befriended. Aside from Stan, Richie had Mike, Bill who had yet to join their line, and Ben. Eddie smiled at him, and he swore his heart stopped at the sight. It was all real. They had survived, and this is where they were. He was going to marry this man. Eddie came to stand beside him, being allowed to join his side as Bill joined the groomsmen line. Everything and everyone was set into place accordingly and the ceremony was able to begin.

“Hey, can we skip to the part where I kiss this man? I already feel that honeymoon vibe and I’m ready to hit our location.” Richie drew laughter in response, a grin creeping onto his face. Eddie rolled his eyes at him, but smiled with such nauseating adoration for him. “Just shut up so we can get through this and we can get there.” The officiant was unfazed by the banter and started off the ceremony by greeting the crowd. Richie gazed into those big brown eyes, and he felt like he was thirteen all over again, writing out checkboxes and passing them his way.

_October, 1990. Derry, Maine._

_Richie sat beside Eddie towards the back of the class. It was the start of another school year. They were both fourteen years old, and it had been a year since Pennywise had been taken down and since that promise. He was writing something on a piece of paper while their teacher droned on. Beside him, Eddie was doodling something, paying little mind to both him and the teacher. _

_From behind those large glasses, Richie spared a glance in Eddie’s direction, clutching the piece of paper when he had finished writing out the last checkbox. He checked to see if the teacher was looking, then quickly passed the paper in Eddie’s direction. Richie felt his heart pounding fast in his chest._

_Before he could open his mouth and impulsively tell Eddie that the paper was nothing, it was passed back to him. Richie looked down at the paper and saw there was a write-in checkbox. Any worry he had felt before melt away, and only butterflies remained in its place._

_Do you like me?_  
[ ] Yes  
[ ] No  
[ x ] Ask me again in 27 years, asshole 

At the present moment, Richie could feel the weight of the same paper from all of those years ago in his pocket. The writing was faded, but it was still there. He recalled those 27 years afterward. It was below the Neibolt house, in what he couldn’t accept to possibly be Eddie’s final moments, and a scar on his chest hidden by the suit was a reminder of it.

_Neibolt house, 2016._

_They had defeated Pennywise, but the house was crumbling around them. Richie was trying to save Eddie, but everyone was making a vain attempt to tell him that Eddie was gone. “He’s dead, Rich,” Beverly tried to tell him, breaking up inside herself. “No guys, we can still save him,” Richie tried to argue, turning back to Eddie. “C’mon, Eds, get the fuck up you asshole.” Richie wouldn’t let himself crumble there, like the Neibolt house. He wouldn’t let those tears spill-- but they spilled. Hot tears fell down his cheeks. “You didn’t fucking answer me yet! You told me to ask you in 27 years, dickhead, so is this how it is going to be?! Are you going to die on me so you never have to tell me?” He dropped his head forward and sobbed. Everyone tried to pull him away, but he refused to be taken. Then suddenly, the pulling stopped. A gentle hand reached up and a thumb brushed a tear from his face._

_“Yes,” came a weak response, followed by a cough. Richie raised his head as his eyes widened, a choked sound escaping him. There was a faint smile on Eddie’s face. “You asked me 27 years ago if I liked you, as if we were in elementary still. My answer is yes.” Richie was gathering Eddie up in his arms before he knew what he was doing, and carrying him out of there, everyone else close behind._

_Once Richie was out of the house with Eddie and on the street, he fell to the ground. “We have to get him to a hospital!” Richie yelled to the others, a desperate look on his face which moved them to act fast._

Richie remembered every last moment they had shared together which led them to where they stood. He listened to their officiant until it came time for the vows, which both had written out. Richie was about to reach for his, but he stopped. “Y’know what? I don’t need a paper for what I need to say.” He was going to pull out his improv, and Eddie knew that. Richie instead took out the paper from years ago, eliciting a gasp from Eddie who never even knew he still had that.

“Edward Kaspbrak. 30 years ago, a thirteen year old boy with fake asthma who ranted for miles about health came tumbling into my world and turned it upside down. It was the summer of 1989. We went to school together and sat beside each other in much of our classes. You played it safer while I favored risks. We were two awkward kids at prom, unaware of each other’s blatant interest in the other, by ourselves. If we had it our way, we would have gone together, and I’ve told you many times that we would dance to Eddie, My Love. Instead, we ditched the dance to go look at stars. The whole time, I wanted to kiss you and tell you all about how I felt for you. I didn’t though, because I was scared then of you rejecting me or accepting the part of me I’ve been told each and every day was bad. 

I was afraid of coming out, even if just to one person. I’m not afraid anymore because of what hell we have been through, and thanks to what Stan had told us. He was and still is such an amazing friend. No matter what comes our way, I wish to only love you until our final days. I feel like everything else, no matter how challenging, can never compare to what we’ve been through. Eddie. Eds. Eddie Spaghetti. Eddie, my love. I promise to be only the best husband for you and fill your days with more smiles and more laughter.”

Eddie was trying his best not to cry at his spoken vows, which were entirely from the top of his head, and Eddie knew that. He brought a hand up to cover his face, not wanting to cry in front of so many people.

_June, 1992. Derry, Maine._

_It was summer of ‘92. Junior prom. I Will Remember You by Amy Grant was playing while two awkward gay teens stood off to the side, watching their classmates. Richie and Eddie. They met each other’s eyes and offered a smile. Richie had a cup of punch in hand while Eddie just awkwardly held his own hands. “Wanna ditch this place?” Richie asked. “We both don’t really wanna be here, so why just hang around? We can head back to the clubhouse or something.”_

_Eddie glanced around at the others, then met Richie’s eyes once more, nodding. “Yeah, let’s get the hell out of here.” Richie beamed at him and took Eddie’s hand, tossing out his cup. The two of them snuck out of the prom, leaving everyone else behind. Silence welcomed them when they stepped outside of the school. The crisp air of the night swept over each of them. _

_Richie and Eddie ran off into the night, laughing together, hands still tightly gripping one another. Soon, Eddie stopped behind him, and it tugged Richie back, forcing him to stop as well. Richie worried something was wrong and looked back to see Eddie staring upward at the sky, his mouth having fallen open. The light of a million stars reflected in shadowed brown eyes. “Rich….,” Eddie started, “doesn’t it look pretty? The night sky?” Richie wanted to tell him that he was pretty, that he made the sight all the more perfect, but he didn’t. He just nodded and smiled. “Yeah, it sure is. Wanna lay on the grass and gaze at the stars?” Eddie was more than eager to do so, nodding._

_They laid together on the grass, and looked up to the stars, a small distance between them. The stars were the least of Richie’s concern however, his attention solely on Eddie who smiled pleasantly up at the sky. He flushed and quickly averted his gaze when he was caught staring, clearing his throat. “Isn’t it nice?” Yeah, as long as it is with you. Richie didn’t speak the words, but longed to. His hand itched to creep across the ground to take his once more, but he didn’t have anymore excuses to hold his hand. “Yeah, Eds.” He didn’t comment on how Eddie didn’t say anything about the nickname, he just figured Eddie wasn’t paying any attention. The truth was that Eddie was paying attention but chose not to ruin the moment._

_Eddie also so longed to say certain things, to take action, but he didn’t. Eddie kept to himself just as Richie did. While Richie’s eyes were pointed to the sky, he greedily took the time to stare at him in turn. Richie looked so beautiful under the moonlight, and with the stars reflecting off of his glasses. Richie turned to stare at Eddie, and they both didn’t look away, just held each others’ gazes until Richie grinned._

_“Take a picture, Eds, it’ll last longer~” Richie teased, earning a response from Eddie who pinched him. “Oh shut up!” Eddie sat up immediately after. The moment was gone. _

_It was a good thing probably, because they wanted so badly for something they couldn’t have and spared themselves the pain. But they wished it hadn’t ended the way it did._

_Eddie wished that it had ended with a kiss, with his hands buried in Richie’s curly mess of hairs. He wished that he could explore him and take all of his warmth for himself._

_Richie wished that they had kissed, his hands exploring every inch of that small, slender figure. He wished that he could prove to Eddie just how much he loved him and give both of them a night under the stars to never forget._

_They both never got those wishes._

Eddie was the next to say his own vows. He managed to stop himself from nearly crying to get around to saying what he wanted so badly to say. He didn’t need a paper either. Eddie gave a bright, loving smile. 

“Richard Tozier. It was almost a few decades ago when this talkative, gangly boy with trash impressions and bad humor came into my life. I thought you were annoying, but annoyance became fondness. I used to dread the next “your mom” joke, until it became something I looked forward to. We had our back and forths. We were total opposites of the spectrum. But we were also alike in our own ways. People often asked how we could possibly stand one another. They wondered how this health freak could possibly want to be near you, of all people. You were one of few I allowed to touch me, be so close to me. 

You were the one I would turn to most. You were of course the more risky one while I was the kid to prefer staying on the sidewalk, who brought antiseptic just in case, who never went too far from home, who played by the rules. I was the safer one. You were the center of my attention, my obsession. I didn’t know what drew me most to you, until it clicked. I always followed after you, scraping my knees and going on long rants about diseases you barely could even pronounce and never heard of. I let you take me anywhere, because something in me trusted you. You fascinated me, and captured my admiration. I followed after you because you inspired me. I let you touch me and be near me because I held blind trust in you. 

You took me on adventure after adventure, and I let you, because I trusted you and I loved you. Even when I didn’t know it. I would follow you anywhere, Richie. I will let you tell me your stand-up jokes every damn day to try out different things. I’ll go to every single show, even if it means bringing me on my deathbed. I have been afraid my whole life of shit I shouldn’t be so damn scared of, but with you it all doesn’t matter. The fear is dull, it feels like it doesn’t exist. With you I can do anything, and you help me see that and believe it.

Someone once tried to convince me that a fence post would kill monsters if you believe it can. Well, I believe our love can conquer any damn thing life throws its way, and that is because of what monsters we’ve already faced. 

I can’t promise I will be an amazing husband for you, but I will guarantee it. I want to love you until my dying days, whenever that may be. Even in sickness, I will love you and I will care for you. No common colds or stomach flus or any illness of sort will keep me from you. I know I’ve been crazy about those conditions. Illness was like a swear word to me. Not anymore. Not with you. As long as it is you.”

They were told to exchange their rings between one another, which they held onto. “Do you, Edward Kaspbrak, take Richard Tozier to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Eddie gave Richie the most certain look he ever had in his whole life. “I do,” he replied, sliding the ring upon his finger. “And do you, Richard Tozier, take Edward Kaspbrak to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Richie gave Eddie’s hand a gentle squeeze and beamed. “I motherfucking do,” Richie said softly, sliding the ring onto Eddie’s finger in return. 

“I now pronounce you both husbands, you may now kiss.” 

Richie, having been dying for the very moment, pulled Eddie right in, loving how his face turned to mild surprise at the reaction to the pronouncement. Their lips met, and everyone went wild. It was official. Officially official. Written on a piece of paper official. Two names hyphenated official.

December, 2019. Los Angeles, California.

Richie came out onto the stage as the audience erupted into cheers, ecstatic to see him. He waved and grinned at the crowd until he reached the microphone stand. Richie took the mic off of the stand and greeted his audience. “Holy shit, what is this? Am I becoming president or some shit? Nice to see you, LA! I see some of you are already shitfaced and ready to go. I’m jealous. I haven’t been drunk since my wedding.” Laughter and cheering was met. “Yeah? You remember that? For those who have no fucking clue or are too shitfaced or maybe even stoned, I got married back in June. Yeah. Still going through the honeymoon phase. We have yet to fuck on every single surface, but we are getting there. I still plan on getting to the kitchen table. Eddie has expressed however that he will not subject our table to such an act. I wanted it done before annual Losers Thanksgiving so I could have proudly disgust everyone by saying the surface has been used. Thanksgiving was a week ago. Eddie was insistent on baking for our Thanksgiving. I informed him that this is a rented home and we shouldn’t burn it to the ground, he still ended up making the pies and shit because there’s no stopping him.” 

Richie paused to open his bottle of water and take a drink while the crowd laughed. He set it back down on the stool and came back around with more holiday related jokes. “My one best friend is Jewish for those who haven’t been here long enough. Just look through a majority of my Twitter comments. Lots of bashing, but that’s because we’ve been like that since 13 back in ‘89. The first Thanksgiving we had together I was like, “but Stan, I thought you couldn’t celebrate turkey day because of your religion.” He was like, “what do you mean, Richie?” I was a dumbass and I was like, “because you are Jewish. Don’t you have a thing against turkey or something?” Deadass, he gave me this look,” Richie acts out an impression of the most unimpressed, mentally pained facial expression. The face one makes when dealing with someone chronically a fucking idiot. “and he was like, “Richie, we can’t have pork or shellfish. I think you mean Hanukkah,” and I was just confused because I guess my life has been a lie, unless I just entirely mixed up two different holidays and somehow came to the conclusion Jews can’t have turkey.”

Richie took a moment between before he continued on to his next point. “It’s December. We put our tree up after Thanksgiving with a lot of discussion about where to put it. I suggested we just chuck it out the window and get a Charlie Brown tree for our living room. Eddie didn’t like that idea. Christmas is coming and Eddie has overtaken the kitchen for cookie baking. I’m forbidden to enter, likely because he is actually planting poison in my cookies to kill me off with. It’s only been a few months but my husband plans to kill me. Good, then I won’t have to pay taxes anymore or the bills. Do it!”

He chuckled a bit and spared a glance in Eddie’s direction who took to flipping him off, but smiled nonetheless. “So, we’ve been looking into a new house because he wants kids. No, not human children. He wants dogs. Eddie has been fussing nonstop over strollers for small dogs and what shampoos are best, blah blah blah. He has lost his mind. We can’t get dogs in our apartment because they won’t allow it, so now we are like. “If we can’t have it our way like Burger King, we are getting the fuck out of here like Toys R Us.” And the hunt is pretty good so far, relating to houses. I think I found a box under a bridge for sale somewhere on Craigslist, though. Sounds like a nice location.”

Richie came up on the end of his show and decided that he would bring his husband out on the stage for the closer. “Eds, get your ass out here so the people can see you in all of your Eskimo glory,” Richie spoke into his mic. “Bring another microphone with you—“ A guy below the stage interrupted him by holding up a ready microphone. He took his own away so he could speak to him. “For real? It was set up this whole time? Sweet, let me see it.” Richie walked towards the edge of the stage and took the microphone, fixing the cord on it. He brought his own microphone back up to his mouth and held out the other one. “Come on, I have another microphone for you— No, don’t try to hide like I don’t already know you are here. If you refuse to come out, I’m coming for you.”

Eddie stepped out onto the stage and approached Richie, taking the microphone he was presented with. “What?” Eddie spoke gruffly. “What happened to your Eskimo getup? Did you ditch it because I mentioned it?” Richie asked, evidently amused by his husband. “I took it off because I was getting warm,” Eddie insisted, but Richie had a look of “I know you are bullshitting” on his face. “Tell them all about your crazy dog obsession,” Richie replied, watching Eddie become flustered at the mention of the dog thing. “First of all, shut the fuck up about my love for dogs. Second of all, you were all crazed about getting dogs too. You were even looking into homemade recipes for healthy dog food with me.” Richie put his hand over Eddie’s mouth. “No, I didn’t.” Eddie licked his hand and Richie recoiled with a fake disgusted look on his face. “Ewwwww did you just lick me?” Eddie scrunched up his own face. “Why do your hands taste so weird? What is that? It tasted like Cheetos but I don’t think that’s Cheetos unless I’m wrong.”

Richie grinned at Eddie and replied, “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. The world may never know. Anyway that was my husband! Thank you for coming and have a wonderful night, Los Angeles!!!l”

Later that night, they would fall asleep, tangled in the embrace of the other. Richie would be wearing a smile on his face, because he knows. There were song lyrics from an older film he remembered. The film was Cinderella, one he was well familiar with. The lyrics were, “a dream is a wish your heart makes”.

Eddie was his dream, and Eddie was that wish his heart made. He kept on believing for 27 years, and that dream that he wished came true.


End file.
